No fue tu culpa
by Anye
Summary: porque lloras esta vez?  Nada de esto es tu culpa.   [ Toxic pair]


**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece le pertenece a konomi-sensei y bueno yo escribo sin fin alguno de fraude o lo que sea que no sea entretenimiento

**Summari**: porque lloras esta vez? Nada de esto es tu culpa.

[-+- Toxic pair

**Notas del fic:** hoi hoi otro fic esta vez de la toxic pair… me enamore de esta pareja Bunta-Niou Segundo fic de la Rikkai dai (medio que me estoy enamorando de esta escuela) y en especial de Niou y Bunta ¬

_**No fue tu culpa**_

_**By: Anye**_

_**+-+-+-**_

_-Por favor no lo hagas…- _se escucho aquel leve recuerdo mientras se desvanecía y en algunos segundos se hacia lejano.

Poco a poco volvía en si, abrió lentamente los ojos desconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba.

- al fin despertaste chicle – oyó en un tono algo divertido desde uno de sus costados.

- huum?... Niou?... Donde estoy? – dijo reconociendo la voz y en un tono casi inaudible, se encontraba recostado, su cabeza le dolía y se encontraba agotado, demasiado agotado.

- no lo recuerdas? Estas en mi casa, para ser mas exactos mi habitación– dijo el peli plateado mientras su mirada la tenia puesta en el pelirrojo

- recordar que? – dijo algo confundido

- Bunta... – dijo y reino un incomodo silencio que Bunta se encargo de romper

-… Niou donde esta Akaya? – dijo en un tono ajeno a el, mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que se encontraba.

-…

- … lo sabia… - dijo en un tono triste mientras algunas lagrimas silenciosas se escurrían por su rostro

- porque lloras esta vez? Nada de esto es tu culpa – respondió Niou mientras rodeaba el esbelto cuerpo de su compañero

- lo se… pero me duele, Niou me duele que me haya mentido, todo fue una mentira- dijo refugiándose en los brazos de su compañero

- Marui… dime porque él?– pregunto

- no lo se… sabes yo quisiera esa explicación- dijo hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Niou

-…

- acaso solo era un estúpido juguete para el?- dijo aferrándose mas a su cuerpo

- tranquilízate – susurro para el. Cuanto le dolía ver a su amigo así "Akaya eres un estúpido" pensó para sí, después de todo, el solo lo había tomado como un juego pese a todo. Como era eso posible? Como es que aquel chico tan inocente, tan dulce se había podido enamorar de un imbesil como Akaya? Aquel chico que era el As de la Rikkai dai y aun así andaba revolcándose con cualquiera, aun teniendo un novio que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, teniendo a un novio que era tan hermoso lo tomaba como cualquiera… pero entonces como es que Bunta había llegado hasta allí? Hasta sus brazos en este momento.

**+-+-+-+- Flash Back +-+-+**

Se encontraba en el instituto, en la Rikkai dai, caminaba cerca de las canchas sin embargo escucho algunas palabras, al parecer en ese momento pasaba algo.

El lentamente se acerco al lugar de donde salía toda la discusión y lo vio allí delante de ese idiota que por desgracia era su novio y aun no se explicaba como era que había pasado eso.

El reclamaba algo, es decir aquel chicle reclamaba algo que con aquel agudo oído pudo distinguir y entonces miedo y tristeza se apoderaron de el.

Simplemente Bunta lo había descubierto y aun así no lo admitía. Pedía una explicación daba una suplica

- por favor no lo hagas… - decía mientras algunas lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro – al menos dime porque?! - sin embargo no había una sola respuesta, al pelinegro tal vez por primera vez le invadió algo de culpa no era justo para el mas pequeño pero aun así no podía responder nada.

Tenia que admitirlo aquel sentimiento de amor había desaparecido al poco tiempo de haberlo descubierto pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de ello, tan solo cuando estaba con otros era cuando recordaba que aun tenia un novio. Ya no lo amaba era la verdad…

Y pese a todo no llego una respuesta tan solo dio vuelta y se marcho. No tenia ni un solo asunto mas que arreglar en ese lugar.

El pelirrojo tan solo lo vio alejarse y entonces sintió como un horrible sentimiento se apoderaba de el, y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, había sido un juguete mas de aquel chico, un entretenimiento.

Ya no tenia fuerza alguna, ese día había sido muy pesado para el, sin embargo escucho un voz

- Chicle… - dijo en un tono algo culpable de la situación, el ya lo sabia, ya sabia todo esto pero no había tenido el coraje de decírselo, noto como lo vio pero no oyó respuesta, empezó a acercarse a el, ya estaba muy cerca cuando vio que aquel chico intentaba moverse y lentamente cayo, por suerte en sus brazos, pero había caído… desmayado.

No supo que hacer pero no lo dejaría en la enfermería, la escuela ya estaba por cerrarse, entonces lo cargo y dispuso el camino a su casa no podía dejarlo solo después de todo esto…

**+-+-+-+ end Flash back +-+-+- **

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, un leve sollozo se escuchaba y cuando había cesado se oyó

- Niou

- dime…

- tu lo sabias… acaso sabias de todo esto? – dijo un poco mas tranquilo pero en aquel tono tan… tan… tan ajeno a el.

- … si

- porque no me lo dijiste acaso creías que me protegías? acaso el desde el principio me utilizo como un juguete?

- sabes que eso no es verdad… - respondió evadiendo la primera pregunta

- entonces que?... –dijo algo molesto y después reino un silencio bastante largo que fue esta vez roto por el nombramiento del menor

-… Bunta – dijo separándolo un poco de el para verlo directamente, aquel brillo en sus ojos estaba ausente, aquel brillo que tanto amaba ya no estaba y al ver sus labios noto que estaban un poco pálidos, ese chico era realmente bello y lo único que hizo fue juntar sus labios con los de el, Bunta tan solo lo vio con algo de impresión y después se dejo llevar por el beso tan calido y sobre protector de su acompañante. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que los labios se fundieron en aquel beso correspondido y una vez se separaron Niou tan solo dijo- Bunta… sabes que tu eres muy importante para mi – dijo aferrándose a su delicado cuerpo

- Niou – dijo mientras se dejaba rodear y sentía esos calidos brazos alrededor suyo, después de unos segundos dijo – porque no fuiste tu? – en un tono bajito y en un tono de un niño que tenia miedo de decir algo.

-…

- porque no fuiste tu del que del enamore… la primera vez? – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

- Bunta…

- cuando llego el… todo lo que creí que sentía por ti se desvaneció y entonces me enamore de el como nunca antes lo había echo… sin embargo después de un tiempo parece que lo aburrí y empezó a utilizarme como uno mas, Niou ya no quiero esto…

- yo no quiero que tu sufras Bunta…

- ayúdame…

- como?

-haz que lo olvide – dijo y lentamente se separo de él para robarle un beso más en el cual empezó a tentar a su compañero. Niou estaba impresionado pero lo dejo continuar, su lengua se escurrió junto a la suya en un apasionado beso y unos segundos después oyó cerca de su oído – perdóname… - mientras una vez mas se aferraba a su cuerpo y rodeaba sus brazos por el cuello de su compañero

- para nada… - respondió el peli plateado mientras empezaba a escurrir sus manos por debajo la ropa del menor.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, deseaba olvidar, entonces olvidaría todo, todo el sufrimiento y la impotencia que había sentido alguna vez. Empezó a sentir como las manos de Niou acariciaban sutilmente su piel, merodeando por su espalda y aferrándose un poco mas a el, sus manos eran calidas y suaves y aquellas caricias en algunas ocasiones le ocasionaban cosquillas algo que no había sentido hace mucho.

Hace tanto tiempo que había dejado de sentir…

Se separo un poco, tan solo para que su compañero con un movimiento lo desprendiera de su remera. Seguía sentado sobre aquella cama y Niou ya para ese momento estaba casi sobre el, lentamente se dejo envolver, se dejo caer bajo el, los segundos pasaban, los minutos también entre ese intercambio de caricias.

- Estas seguro? – pregunto en un tono delicado el ojiazul

- mju… - respondió con un moviendo de la cabeza afirmando aquella pregunta

- me alegra… - dijo y una vez mas se dedico enteramente a su labor, saboreo una vez más aquellos labios exquisitos y con mucho cuidado empezó a bajar hasta el cuello ya expuesto del menor, su piel era suave y algo pálida sin embargo y con toda la delicadeza que le era posible de dar empezaba a saborear el lugar, algunos gemidos se oían en la habitación, suaves, excitantes, y en aquel tono de lujuria.

Sus labios seguían su recorrido por todo el cuello dejando algunas marcas rojas en ese lugar, sintió a la vez las manos del menor escabulléndose por su ropa y sin mucho éxito de despojarlo el ayudo a aquel deseo, dejo que las manos de Bunta exploraran su cuerpo y lo despojara primero de su camisa y lentamente empezaba a abrirle el pantalón, primero el cinturón, que lo abrió con algo de dificultad después de todo aquellos besos que recibía lo desconcentraban de toda acción.

Siguió con el botón y una vez desecho bajo la bragueta del mismo. Niou también empezaba a excitarse, aquellos besos y aquellas caricias lo hacían desear más, así que tomo ambas manos de Bunta y con un movimiento las llevo sobre la cabeza de este sujetándolas por unos momentos allí mientras se dedicaba a explorar libremente todo su torso y abdomen con sus labios, labios expertos que deseaban alguna vez probar ese cuerpo, el aroma a fresa no se había borrado aun sin embargo bajaba con lujuria, oía los gemidos de su amante aquello se convertía en un viven de pasión, soltó las manos y se dedico a observarlo unos segundos, su rostro algo sonrojado y sus ojos entre abiertos lo hacían ver demasiado deseable.

La lujuria termino de apoderarse de el y entonces fue cuando bajo hasta su vientre, empezando a depositar muchas mas caricias y besos entonces llego hasta el pantalón que con facilidad cedió, entonces introdujo su mano, primero acaricio sus muslos, ocasionando en el pelirrojo el comienzo de la excitación, entonces algunos gemidos mas se escaparon.

Lo despojo completamente de su pantalón, dejando libre su miembro, entonces lo empezó a masturbar oyendo esta vez algunos gritos, cada vez mas rápido cada vez mas doloroso, minutos después el miembro estaba en la boca de Niou ocasionando que el pelirrojo se semi sentase y llevase una mano a la nuca de su amante tan solo para ocasionar mas fricción, para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

Así paso algunos minutos hasta que Masaharu se separo del miembro tan solo para invadir la boca, lo empujo una vez más hacia atrás cayendo sobre el y entre sus piernas.

Rápidamente se despojo el mismo de su prenda inferior, después de todo el también necesitaba algo de atención y la urgencia era inmediata, y así lentamente la habitación se llenaba de muchos mas gemidos.

Estiro una de sus manos hasta llegar a una mesita de noche que había al costado de su cama, logrando llegar al cajón con algo de dificultad, abrió el lugar y saco un pequeño frasco, después volvió inmediatamente a brindar esas caricias.

La otra de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar la cintura del menor y en un corto lapso llego nuevamente a la excitación, abrió el frasco que contenía algo de lubricante, vertió un poco en su mano y entonces se dispuso a invadir el interior del cuerpo de Bunta. Llego a la entrada y metió primeramente un dedo seguidamente introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos con rapidez, dilatando el lugar para la venidera intromisión, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

- MAS!!!!- oyó en una suplica de su amante, que empezaba a aferrarse a su cuerpo por el inmenso dolor y la creciente excitación.

Algunos movimientos después e introdujo un tercero, moviéndolos con mucha mas fuerza, algunos segundos después los quito y se dispuso a introducirse allí, su miembro ya estaba erecto y empezaba a dolerle así que con un solo movimiento se introdujo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo dejándose oír un sonoro gemido, Bunta se aferro a la espalda de Niou al sentir tal penetración y algunos segundos después sintió como las embestidas empezaban, al principió lentas y poco a poco mas agresivas hasta llegar a un punto de no poder detenerse.

Gemidos, gritos, besos y caricias inundaban el ambiente. Y lentamente empezó a aproximarse el clímax de la situación.

Niou fue el primero, la tensión era liberada con agresivos movimientos y minutos después Bunta fue el que empezó con el orgasmo.

Algunas embestidas más y todo término, Niou se separo del cuerpo del menor y se dejo caer a su lado, bastante agotados se dejaron, algunos minutos después y al recuperarse un poco de lo ocurrido anteriormente se escuchó

- Bunta… - en un tono bastante cariñoso

- Niou… gracias por esto- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su hombro

- eres lindo, lo sabias chicle

- pero me sigues diciendo chicle…

- y que quieres que te diga, fresa?

- y porque fresa?

- porque ese es el olor de tu perfume…

- ja… como desees- dijo antes de caer dormido, estaba contento, estaba feliz, lo había olvidado todo…

- Nada de esto fue tu culpa… - dijo en un tomo casi inaudible antes de acariciar por ultima vez el rostro de su amado y al igual que el caer dormido junto a el…

**+-+-+-+ Owari +-+-+- **

hoi, hoi mi pirmer fic de la pareja q tal?

Lindo… bueno a mi me gustan mucho ambos chicos son lindos, Bunta es de lo mas tierno y Niou es mas como yo, rebelde jeje dejen comentarios

Hasta la prox…

**Anye – 11/07/2007**

**00:05 am **


End file.
